Gust
Gust (がすとちゃん, Gasuto-chan) is a young girl who is an alchemist. Someone who creates items, usually out of strange or weird ingrediants and sells them or uses them to help others. She resides in Lastation, and Noire usually comes to her with her problems. However, as she is an alchemist Gust is often on the move and sees/does things for the other Goddesses also. Along with Nisa, she will join Neptune's party through the Gust Battle Ticket for $1.99. And if not purchased, she will still make appearences and join temporarily. *For a list of her costumes please see: Gust Costumes *For a list of weapons see: Weapons *For a list of Accessories please view: Accessories Personality A cute girl who tends to have a very misleading appearence. She comes off as helpful, and is very respectful to all of the Goddesses. However, she has no problem using Goddesses as her personal Guinea Pigs either. And also, if she feels like she is being cheated or used, Gust won't mind doing the exact same thing to the other person by getting everything in legal terms so by the time the person realizes this its too late for them to do anything about it. So far, Gust seems to like the entire main cast. Compa had flattered her after she made medicane for Neptune's Cold. And she even lowered the price, to free for such a thing. However this may also mean that flattery can be used against Gust. When Vert asked Gust to stay silent about her "Kichiku Megane Harlem set for Virgins" set, Gust Blackmailed her since Vert fears IF would find out and become disappointed with her. She also manages to sell Vert a voucher to play a MMO for free, for 10,000 credits. Appearence Gust is a young girl with brown short hair framing her face and matching colored eyes. Gust's most noticeable feature is a big bunny hood/cap that sometimes will change its expressions to match her very own. Gust is usually seen smiling or with a peaceful nature. But she has her blank or annoyed moments as well. Being a little girl, Gust wears a light blue dress with puffed shoulders and ruffled lining, At her neck and bottom of the dress is a big brown band, on the bottom one however are patches of black going around while on the neck one she wears a gold buckle. At her stomach is a big pocket to hold items and the dress has small gold buttons and pieces. On her arms she wears big Rabbit like gloves, while on her feet she wears plain brown boots. Hyperdimension Neptunia Lowee: The group first encounter Gust when she couldn't stand watching Compa and IF try to make medication for Neptune to cure her cold. After introducing herself she then demonstrates her skills and makes the potion to cure Neptune. She also charges them for the ingredients as they were valuable, but decides to not charge them for labor this time. After Compa compliments her career of selling synthesized items while traveling alone, Gust cheapens the price of the items. In return, Compa promises they will look for items if she should need them and from then on they become friends. Lastation: After Compa mentions how she misses Gust, the group run into her. However, they notice Gust seems worn out this time and she explains someone needed a potion by the end of the day. Prompting IF to ask if its something they can gather outside of the town and Gust agrees to this, but warns them that going alone is dangerous. Despite that Neptune really wants to help her friend as Gust helped them previously. Compa agrees and the party sets out to get the ingredients. In the next scene, Gust has finished making the potion and thanks the group as Compa tells her to let them know when she needs their help again. They decide to leave as to not distract Gust anymore for the time being. Leanbox: The scene open with Gust having trouble gathering this one impossible ingredient she really needs. Suddenly the party encounters her when Neptune found Gust and asked her if she's okay. They learn Gust's adventuring pal was poisoned and tried many antidotes but none worked. Compa suggest taking her pal to Planetune's Hospital where they used the most advancd technology there. While Gust says she wishes to, she has no insurance and it would take two days to get there. The doctors predict that her friend wont last another night and Compa offers their help. Gust says that the ingrediant she needs is called an Erde Crystal. The Erde Crystal is Crystallized Magma that still processes incredible heat and its energy it gives off influences nearby ecosystems. Even though it is a challenge to get it, the party still helps out with IF contacting people in her network for information while Compa looks above ground. On the other hand, Neptune was tasked by Compa to look undergound in her HDD form. The group then sets off with Gust hoping they return safely. The Group returns with Neptune giving Gust the crystal. After she thanks the group, Compa ask if they should join Gust, but IF says they don't need to and Gust can handle herself. Planeptune: A happy Gust spots the party and asked a favor, this time to travel with the party while gathering ingredients around the world as well as making items while promising she wont be any trouble. Compa states that the journey is not safe as sometimes a pale, wierd-looking lady ambushes them but despite this Gust still wants to join. Compa then ask Neptune and IF for their opinions and Neptune is all for it, as long as Gust doesn't eat her secret snack. IF has no objections and says that she could help manage the finances. This event ends as Gust thanks them. Lowee: Gust's secret skill is exposed when Compa accidentaly dropped her change. Compa thought she dropped four but Gust corrects her to look more carefully as she dropped five and Gust even points out that she didn't even need to look. IF figures out that its the sound she recognized and test Gust out with this by making Gust count the coins in her hand. Gust answers correctly, saying that there are seven coins in IF's hand that are from the medal game. IF was amazed as Gust could even know what material the coins are and that this skill is perfect for gambling and she persuades Gust into gambling. However Gust denies, saying Children shouldn't gamble, no matter the desire for money. Lastation: IF seems to broke her cell phone charger. Compa tells IF that she's too rough with them and reminds IF to be gentle. Gust steps in and gives IF a test model of a wireless charger she has been working on and thinks about selling them. IF thanked her and ensures that she would treat her gift well. Planeptune: Compa notices a familiar item on a store book shelf and went closer. Compa, seeing that the familiar item was the copy of the wireless charger Gust invented tries to justifly to the shopkeeper, who does not mind stealing/copyrighting Gust's idea and selling them. Compa could not believe the shopkeeper doings and cried, with Gust consoling her saying that she didn't mind. It was then they were chased out. In the next scene, Compa states that the shopkepper was mean but Gust tells Compa to let it go. Compa, questioned by Gust response, asked why she feels that way even though the shopkeeper is selling all the item she invented and taking all the credit. Gust replies that she's okay with it as the shopkeeper already paid for the wireless charger from Gust. Gust adds in that even if no money was made, her idea would bring happiness to the people, which she is satisfied with. IF says that everyone is unique and that they all think differently. IF then turns to Compa and states that the shopkeepers action's were unforgivable but since Gust was okay with it they should not care and should Gust change her mind, teach him a lesson. Suddenly adding that if it was her in this situation she wouldn't have forgiven the shopkeeper. Leanbox: An exicited Gust tells IF to look at her new invented wireless charger which was a tweaked protable charger from Planeptune. After instructing IF how to use it, the wireless charger works. Gust explains that the charger transfers electricity to the battery and can reach up to ten meters. IF was amazed about how fast Gust recovers from her idea being stolen and managed to top it. However Gust reveals that she went to look inside the copycat product from the shopkeeper and saw the Shopkeeper use an interesting technique to lower production cost. Gust then admits that she ran out of ideas so she used his idea, also she adds that the cost went down too and was sure people would be interested in it. IF mentions that she hopes that the guy will not complain about this as IF finds him pretty sketchy. Gust responds saying that there shouldn't be a problem as she brought the copycat product from the Shopkeeper, just as the Shopkeeper bought hers and she owns the patent of the wireless charger. If he would try anything she could sue him and IF ask if Gust planned this from the beginning. To which Gust confirms shortly after. In the next event, An excited Compa gets the attention of the group when she informs them she got a special, legendary character disk. IF is a little curious and asks how much it cost them. Compa assures it was only two crepes. A disappointed Gust tells Compa that a lot of people in this world lie as a way to make money/food. She even dares Compa to summon the character now and claims nothing will happen. An upset Compa tries to do this, after Gust warns IF and Neptune to get ready to fight, just in case... After a flash of light, its revealed that the disk didn't work... Gust tells her she was indeed tricked, as they assumed. She explains that the disk usually do nothing. But at times may instead corrupt data and summon glitchy character. So IF tells her to not buy from anyone suspicious next time. Compa promises not to and decides to go and return it. Only for Gust to tell her that wont work.. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 She has moved from Lastation to Lowee. This was found out by the Group of mk-2 when they met her in Lowee itself. Powers and Abilities Gust also has a move where she will sing a song while drawing strawberry characters who can damage the target. Movelist Check this!: Puni: Gust Campaign: This is a deal!: Special Combo: Fairy: My Favorite!: Judie: Musical Words: Summons a big symbol of energy/light that then shoots at the enemies on screen. Deluxe Combo: Super Service: Special Survice: Marie: Vulkslied: Summons many glittery specks, circles her staff, then unleashes a giant symbol above her that rains down on the monsters. Gust's Drawing Song: The attack begins as Gust stands by herself, then begins to draw in the air while dancing and singing. Forming an odd orange creature she points, making many little one's fall onto the target and explode. Then finishing she makes a big one fall down and cause a major explosion. The Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 version of the attack apparently lacks the finisher. It's important to note that the song retains the original Japanese, as well as the icon that appears when the move is activated. This occurs in the PAL version of the game as well. Quotes *''"Let Gust help you!"'' Trivia *She is based on the Gust Corporation. Gust makes the Atelier game series. *While her theme resembles Rabbits/Bunnies, her outfit is also similiar to someone in the Atelier series. Which may explain why she is an Alchemist. *Gust's english voice is provided by Cassandra Morris. In the original she is voice by Natsuko Kuwatani. *her habit of saying, Desu-no. May be based on the fact her Japenese Va also voices Suiseiseki. Who is known for starting the "over-use" of Desu. The only other character to say it a lot of Compa. *She is the shortest playable character. *In a recent popularity poll, Gust has come in 12th place. Making her one of the least favorite characters in the first game. Gallery To see Fanart of Gust, please view: Gust (Fanart) Blink.png Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg Gust 2.png Gust Battle end.png Gust beach.png Hop.png Nepgear and Group.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Point Gust.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Gust wink.png Gust and Blanc chibi.png Gust big eyes.png Group 4.png Gust model.png Relations Chart.png Flower.png Makers End.png Gust.png|Full pic Breast chart.png|11th place Spa.png Gust Measure.png Blush Blanc.png Sweatdrop.png Guitar.png Hi.png Category:Female character Category:DLC Category:Lastation residents Category:Lowee residents Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text